I Never Thought
by indiangirl2008
Summary: [MIRACLE] One shot! Pav meets the girl that he thought he would never see again. bad summary but oh well! Please read and review


Never in my life had I expected to meet someone so special and quiet that I can't stand anything without him in my life. It all started at the ice rink when I was 10 and he was 12. I was trying to land my double toe and still hadn't mastered while always landing on my rump. It was him to thank when he stood in the rink and laughed and got me angry. It was him that taught me how to play hockey. It was all Mark Pavelich's fault that I became the person I am today with a gold Olympic medal hanging in my room and a couple of silvers from Nationals.

The one thing that broke my heart was when I had to move when I turned thirteen. My father was in the military and this was our fifth move to a new state. Although Mark and I didn't know each other that well, I grew to having him on the ice with me encouraging me or laughing at me. Four years later in 1976 I thought that I would see Mark since I was traveling all over the place, but instead I went everywhere but Minnesota. I wasn't even sure that he saw me on TV winning the Gold Medal. After the Olympics I stopped figure skating everyday and got ready for college. It was then that I found out after I started at UMD that Mark was there. I had changed drastically, from the short pin straight, red head, to a full-grown woman with thigh length red hair.

"Hey Abbey do you want to go shopping tonight?" my friend, Peggie asked.

"No I think that I'm going to catch up on a couple assignments. I just don't feel like going anywhere."

"Ok, well do you want me to get you anything while I'm out?"

"No I'm fine Peg. Have fun alright?"

"I will."

I lay there on the bed thinking of all the fun times that I had when I was younger. But everything went back to Mark and me thinking that I haven't seen him in almost 10 years. When I finally sat up I knew that I couldn't concentrate on my work and I went to my closet to get my skates. Thank God I was a friend with the caretaker of the building and he left me the keys if I was ever feeling down to where I could go out on the ice. When I opened the doors to the building, I immediately became calmer and happier. After getting my skates laced up I tucked my long braided hair into the jacket so it wouldn't get in the way I skated like no tomorrow.

It was then that my world flipped again to the happiest moment in my life. I of course landed my double toe and it was then, Mark Pavelich came down to the door to watch me continue. When I turned I saw him staring at me truly amazed. I continued as if he never was there and finished my old routine from the Olympics.

"Um… excuse me for bothering you miss… but where did you learn to do all that?" Mark asked uncertain to disturb me and also shyly.

"The 1976 Olympics." I said with a little smile playing at my lips. "What's your name?" I asked trying to get him to talk more.

"Mark Pavelich. But most people call me Pav."

"Well Mark can you skate?" I asked still trying not to smile, since that what would also give me away.

"Yes. I play hockey."

"I used to play with this little boy that would laugh at me if I fell. But after I left for Nebraska I never played hockey."

I watched as Mark's face got a curios look and he looked a little more closely at me. I extended my hand and said,

"Abigail Jones. But most people call me Abbey."

It was then that I saw Mark's face brighten to a new extent and he jumped over the door and grabbed me in a huge hug.

"I thought it was you!" he whispered in my ear.

Tears started to run down my face and I tighten my hold on him more afraid to let him slip through my fingers again. He then held me at arm's length and looked me from head to toe and smiled again.

"My have you changed Abbey!"

"Well look at you. I really didn't recognize you until your eyes landed on mine."

_

* * *

One year later_

Mark and I sat on the sofa just relaxing and enjoying being with each other when he brought up the news that I would be so thrilled about and sad at the same time.

"I'm going to try-out for the 1980 Olympic Team."

I looked up into his eyes and saw that he wasn't being funny with me. I sat up straighter and hugged him.

"I was thinking of not going, but I was wanting to here what you had to say." Mark whispered and looked away.

I lightly grabbed his chin and made him look at me before I said anything.

"I would like it if you went after this. Don't just stay back because I'm here."

"Are you sure?"

I looked at him and nodded my head. He kissed me softly before I snuggled back into his arms and fell asleep. When I woke up, Mark was still there but was asleep too. I chuckled a little at seeing his boyishness coming out of him.

_

* * *

The Finland Game, Lake Placid, New York_

I watched as the seconds ticked down and the US win. Never had I seen Mark so happy to win and I would always remember it. When I glided across the ice I met him in a hug and the crowd's cheers seemed to shake the whole stadium. I smiled up at Mark and he kissed me before being smashed between a lot of the players.

**

* * *

If anyone has any suggestions for my other stories PLEASE, PLEASE give them to me!**


End file.
